


You, Me, Us

by DarlingkillsIt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BAMF Eren, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, British version Mafia, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Kinda consensual sex, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Partner Betrayal, Past Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Secret Relationship, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unhealthy Relationships, Vore, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingkillsIt/pseuds/DarlingkillsIt
Summary: Missing, gone, kidnapped. Eren yeager was all of those, but yet he was here he wasn't missing he was just somewhere where others couldn't find him."I don't like getting dirty -" his cold hands touch the bruised and blue face thanks to the guards who handled him before, "But I can if it means you." The voice was heavy huskily almost.Eren nearly cringes at the cold touch, his hands captive above his head. Eren yeager was all of those things, but yet he was also here under some strange man with cold hands and a menacing stare "Well?  What's your answer?" He said a low husk whisper those cold fingers running down Eren's button white shirt, "darling?"Or: Eren is kidnapped at the age of 18 by the Yakuza, he pays for his fathers debt thanks to him. He isn't willing to turn in his dad, but the leader of the gang is willing to do everything at all cost even if it means other lives, only Eren is the key to finding Grisha, apparently Grisha got on their bad side so now Eren pays the price.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Day 00: Before the kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with insomnia and still angered by his father leaving, Eren hopes to clean up the wake and destruction his father left behind, especially for his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my head since forever and finally I had the courage to write it.

The bed creeks his hands tremble as they grabbed the sheets in panic his shirt is wet with sweat and his neck aches from the way he leans his head, he opens his eyes and shivers at the cold he feels in his room, its a mess he knows but he can barely get the energy to clean besides he has an excuse he's been busy. 

Letting out a shaky breath he tries to calm down his beating heart it may as well pop out of chest at this point, sitting up he shakes the sweat off his hands rubbing his face he felt like shit and that was putting it lightly.

Since his father left he's had nothing but nightmares, night terrors and panic attacks it could be due to the medicine he gets every night or possibly the stress he deals with on a daily basis but nevertheless he worries his mother every night but after finally convincing her that he's fine without her running in here every second he screams or cries he can have one less thing to worry about knowing his mother could sleep well at night, at least one of them could. 

He groaned, and checked the alarm clock next to his bed, "four fifty five." He muttered to himself, of course it would be his usual panic attacks that wake him up at this early in the morning, he shook his head there wasn't much he could do about now unfortunate as it was he stood up from his bed and figured a shower would do him good to wash off all the sweat he had, he grabbed his usual towel and bathroom essentials and headed toward the beige boring bathroom that was lazily filled with one picture of a derpy looking sea turtle.

His body caved as the cold rushing water hit his lanky slim frame, he had bruises on various places due to his midnight panic attack. He ran his hand over his waist covering the purple swelling and yellowish bruise he pressed down on it, he twitched at the pain and let go, he scrubbed himself clean until he no longer felt dirty his body red from scrubbing to hard. 

He stepped out of the shower, careful not to slip on the water droplets from the shower. He dried himself before putting day old clothes which consisted of just a pair of black pants and button up short save from his boots and socks. He looked himself in the mirror one side of it was cracked though he could likely remember from where. He finished up in the bathroom before heading out making sure to leave a note for his mom so she wouldn't panic over him missing. It was his turn to buy groceries and as much as he hated going out he'd rather have something to eat than starve, he grabbed his coat and wallet and left. the cold air of Tokyo, hit him hard and he shivered at the sensation. "Well - guess I can't really complain." He said looking down on the metal staircase, putting his coats good over his head he started walking they where close by shops amd stores as most apartments in Tokyo are he was grateful for that while it didn't show much in Tokyo the temperatures where harsh and he couldn't wait for the spring sure Tokyo would get humid but he preferred the humidity then the cold. 

He warmed up his hands rubbing them together as his feet hit the pavement he could hear himself dragging his feet but he barely had the energy or time to care about picking them up, he walked towards the store closets to their building not wanting to leave his mom any further than that, you could call him a Mommy's boy all you want, but he was proud of his mother for trying everything she can with what she went through with his father, his hand clenched the door handle of the twenty-four seven shop and he stepped in to the warmth of the open store. It barely had customers and when it did it was always the sketchy ones you had to look out for he went down certain aisles, the first aisle had a spill sign and a still uncleaned up area which smelled he looked up towards the front end of the aisle which had a very bored looking cashier, who was looking at her nails more than attending their job his eyes looked around the store some more besides him and the cashier their where two other people in the store a very short man and a tall woman she had blonde hair which was odd since most of females he knew from here had black but he assumed she was a foreigner most likely. 

He didn't pay much mind to them just grabbing the things they needed and was about to head to the cashier but it looks like the short man and blonde woman beat him to it, he didn't care and he didn't want to deal with much interaction with them especially if they're foreigner that's just a whole another headache he'd rather not deal with. 

"A pack of cigars please." The blonde lady says her voice is soft and gentle as she speaks to the bored looking cashier who looks up at her with dull eyes,

"Sorry just ran out." 

The short man, snorted "of course, what isn't their your not out of?" His voice was deep and sounded more - Angry than the females the cashier shrugged not seeming phased at all, "All we have left are cigarettes until we get more in." She says a tone that has more attitude than it should from talking to a customer, the man scoffs "Fine he'll just have to deal without his precious cigars, get me a pack of cigarettes blacks. I could honestly care less old man's gonna die from that shit anyway." He muttered in anger, the blonde foreigner looking gave the cashier a apologetic smile as she rang up the cigarettes and handed them to the couple. "Have a nice day." She said 

The man and woman leave without the shorter glaring at the cashier at the end before heading towards the door, Eren placed his basket in the counter just wanting to get out of the awkward atmosphere that got created in the store, he could feel eyes staring at the side of him and he added himself to look up and ask what that guys problem was but he felt his body froze as his eyes slowly looked up and they met with the man who looked back, he gripped the basket handle hard to the point his knuckles where white he was pretty sure the cashier was speaking to him but everything felt blocked out, he feel his hands sweating and his pupils dilating already. _Not again._ His mind thought, this would've been the fifth time he had panic attack in public just by someone looking at him or him looking someone or just being in public in general, he could feel his heart pound as the man's eyes buried deep into his like he was trying to figure out who he was, he feels like he could remember him from somewhere but he honestly couldn't remember to save his life, If only he could just - 

"Sir, Sir do you want your stuff in a bag or not?" He flinched taking his eyes off of the mystery man and glanced at the now irritated cashier "Uh - yeah - yes please." He stuttered, heart pounding he felt like his whole body was on fire. 

"Levi? You coming?" The blonde female voice spoke, Levi blinked and nodded the door closing behind him. 

_so his name was Levi._ His thoughts trailed and he thanked the cashier and grabbed his stuff as he rushed out of the store and thinking the fresh cold air for once, _I swear I remember him from somewhere, My dad? No it couldn't be mom would've of told me._ He shook his head hard of those thoughts. _whatever it doesn't matter c'mon yeager get_ your _head out of your ass and lets go home already mom's probably worried._ He followed his brains own advice and sped walk most of the time to his and his mothers place he almost tripped up the steps but caught himself he was able to breathe normally now that he was home he sat the groceries down in the kitchen table just chucking his coat to the side, and he sat down trying to catch his breath. 

He felt useless, can't even leave the store with panicking because he saw someone staring at him, he groaned and slammed his head on the table. He should really sleep, he needed to. But he knew he wouldn't be able to. The phone ringing in his pocket made him jump, he was thinking to much again his hands fumbled for his phone as he glanced at the caller Id it was Armin His life long best friend and the only person who stood by him when his dad left and he was suffering through a lot and how does he repay him? With twenty-three miss calls later and worried texts, he let the phone ring figuring he'd leave a text later. But right now he could feel his eye life heavy from lack of sleep and his body going limp from over doing himself, he didn't have the energy to walk to his bedroom from the kitchen so he decided to rest his head on the cold wooded kitchen counter at least the cold helped his oncoming headache. He closed his eyes telling himself he'll only sleep for an hour and wake up to help his mother make good but he felt his energy drained as he let the darkness swoop in and take him. 


	2. Day 00: Before the kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji gets a lead on Grisha Yeager, Grisha had a son and mother and oddly another family, They're main focus is on Grishas Son Eren Yeager. Levi brings Petra along to search for the Yeager family, But it becomes more difficult then Levi could imagine especially when him and Eren meet each other again for the first time something he had been hoping he forgot but now - It brings up some unwanted feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada Levis part is done. Now we can get on with the kidnapping :)   
> There's definitely some past relationship from the two but since it was so long ago both completely forgot but we'll dive on in later with that.

' _No Please! I'll do anything anything! But please don't hurt my fami -"_

"Shut up already." Levi sneered at the man's weeping voice which was cut off by the sound of his broken neck, not dead but at least that shut him up. "Giving me a damn headache," he grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. His peace and quiet was interrupted by the ever so loud wannabe scientist he huffed and put his gun away. "Your lucky old man. I don't have the patience to deal with you but four eyes will be lucky to experiment on you." He watched as the man's expression turned horrified. 

The sliding door burst open with swoosh sound and Levi turned irritated "Can you be anymore loud shitty glasses?" 

The none other wannabe scientist was Hanji Zoe, "you won't believe the lead I got it might even take us to Grisha yeager!" Levi watched with interest, Grisha yeager a man they've been hunting for ages, if this lead led to him and it wasn't some wild goose chase Grisha had a hell of a blow coming to him. 

"I have no interesting stalking all over Japan for a damn goose if this doesn't lead to him at all I will be even more piss so speak four eyes." Levi watched with intent. 

Hanji grinned, "I was able to get some DNA, don't ask how but I managed to look up his family and as it turns out they're all located within the region well at least two of them are." 

Levi raised an eyebrow, "two of them?" Hanji nodded 

"Well, apparently he has a secret family as well or if they know each other or if its some freaky yeager cult thing, but anyway look -" She shoved the papers in his and he took them annoyed. 

He scanned the papers, "Eren yeager and Carla Yeager," he repeated their names before turning the paper and noticing the other yeager but the other mother wasn't on there "Zeke Yeager." He mumbled nodding he handed the papers to the wannabe scientist, who was still grinning. 

"Also again don't ask - how but I found out from our freshly new young recruits that he went to Maria high, but dropped out." She said seeming proud, "I also ended up finding their address and who their friends and extended family where yadaya -" 

"Wait -" he paused processing all the information she gave him, "how the hell did the school give you a student's information?" He questioned her 

She laughed, "Well that was easy I just told them I was a out of country aunt that was staying in japan and that I lost my family's information when I got their due to luggage problems." She stifled her laughter "they where pretty sympathetic about that apparently that's a normal occurrence for foreigners that come here." She shrugged 

He scoffed amused, "People really are stupid out here aren't they?" He shook his head, "Oh well I'll scrounge around the area the yeager residence it is then, you just finish this fool up will." He said as he walked past the scientist with a grim expression, "Oh - and make it painful." He said before heading out closing the sliding door to muffle the man's terrified screams again. 

***

"Petra," Levi called out and the blonde female looked up she was busy with one of their new recruits and she smiled, "Going somewhere?" She asked 

Levi nodded, "Searching." He replied and saying nothing more as they walked out, Petra was there lurer people where more comfortable around a girl than any six feet tall man around them. She was loyal and besides Hanji or Erwin one of the members he could trust with his life and secrets. 

Petra followed him, and once they where alone in the parking area asked "Is this about Grisha?" She looked around. "Somewhat." Levi replied, "He has a son well two, I highly doubt the other son knows." He mumbles 

"How?" 

"Because he's from England, but his birth line says germany." He says hopping in the front seat of the car and Petra the passenger seat. 

"So I doubt they know each other -" he was cut off by his phone ringing and he picked it up with a huff. "Erwin." He says before answering. 

"What." 

"I heard from Hanji your heading out." Erwin's voice is deep but not any deep like his. "Since your going out you might as well head to the store close to the yeager residence make your self less suspicious." 

He huffed, "Yeah sure See you." He hung up not giving the old man the chance to talk. "Alright, let's go." He said 

***

The area was the run down of Tokyo, the city where the poor and sketchy lived it was almost comical. He parked his car near the side street as he watched the residence. 

"Are we waiting for someone?" Petra asked, "you don't think Grisha would leave his wife and son in a place like this do you?" She asked

"If he's willing to go behind his wife's back and fuck another women and have another son I surely think so." Levi said, they waited what was for hours before Levi stood up he saw the door open and a young man came out, wearing a black coat and dawning with black pants a button up shirt, his hair looked wet still which told Levi he probably just showered wet and messy. "Lets go we gotta beat him to the store before he goes," he said opening the door in a fast motion with Petra following behind him as they walked a bit faster to the store. 

Once calmly in the store they walked to the end of the store just casually glancing around it .aking it seem like they where already there, Levi heard the door opening as he glanced up getting a bit closer look of the teen his eyes shifted to back where they where looking at as he waited a bit watching as the nervous teen scanned around the area. 

"This place is filthy." He huffed, making a mental note to wipe his hands after he left "Quiet," Petra said in almost demanding tone she glanced at her phone "Erwin texted he said to pick up some cigars while we're here." 

Levi scoffed "Of course he did." Shaking his head they walked to the front desk of the shop annoyed he looked at the insured cashier. 

Petra spoke up first knowing her she was afraid Levi would say something rude, she was right to think that this place was disgusting. "A pack of cigars please." She asked with a friendly smile. 

"Sorry just ran out." She replies and shrugs with a hint of irritation in her answer Levi snorts at the answer he digs in his pocket for his wallet he could feel teens eyes against his back he heard him walking up to them, he knew he was watching them. "of course what isn't their your not out of." He replied to her equally as rude as her. 

"All we have left are cigarettes until we get more in." She replies her eyes continue to burrow into his and he just got more irritated by the minute "Fine he'll just have to deal without his precious cigars, get me a pack of cigarettes blacks. I could honestly care less old man's gonna die from that shit anyway." He muttered as the cashier handed him the cigarettes he grabbed it with more force than necessary and paid them out the cigarettes in his pocket Petra gave the cashier a apologetic smile as they left for the door. 

He stopped in his tracks as he held the door open letting Petra leave first as he gripped the handle before finally looking up at the teen who was trying make it look like he wasn't looking their eyes met and it felt like time froze as he noticed the teen gripping the handle of the basket, he could feel both of their minds wander Grisha he remembered the kid definitely and he sure as he'll hoped the kid didn't remember him. "Levi, you coming?" Petra spoke quietly as she could and he stiffened. "Yeah." He replied and quickly left as they walked to the car that was parked five minutes from the store as they got in and drove away from residence so the teen wouldn't notice Levi parked somewhere near a fast food restaurant once away from the yeager residence he swore. 

_"Shit!"_


	3. Day 01 Part 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has conflicted thoughts about this whole thing, Erwin sets a plan Hanji and Petra make a bet

"SHIT shit shit!" Levi swore repeatedly as they where parked outside of a McDonald's fast food restaurant, Petra looked at him with concern. 

"Levi?" She asked as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Levi growled to himself in frustration. "I'm _fine."_ He seethed out not wanting to discuss it with her. "Lets just go." 

She nodded in response worried for him, knowing anything she says will just turn into backlash. They head back to what they call a base. Levi just calls it a stupid run down apartment building the commander has brought for them to use like that's not anything suspicious at all. They drove into the underground parking lot and get out, heading towards the beat down elevator. 

Levi's phone rings and he just gets irritated by the minute, he answers it knowing its Erwin by his cough he receives on the other end "They didn't have your usual old man." He replied,"What? Oh yeah the cigars. No that's not what I called about your here right? I want you and Petra to head up straight to my office when you get a chance. " he says before hanging up. 

Levi groaned and did as he said they walked into the office with the wannabe scientist as well, Levi looked through his pockets and threw the cigarettes on the desk that was dawned with messy papers and notes, "he's in the run down part of Tokyo, the apartment complex isn't big or wide its like a circle almost he'll be easy to capture especially if he leaves at night. No one will question it." He says 

Erwin nods, "Alright then it appears we have a motion set out already." Clearing his desk in a hastily motion he grabbed a map of the lower tokyo. "I'll set a plan and I'll let you choose -" 

"Petra. Just Petra." Levi finished for him, "she's newer around here, less noticeable and she'll be approachable." Erwin eyed him "Of course." 

Petra eyes the two "Levi -" 

Levi turned "If - that's fine with you?" He asked she nodded and smiled at him gently. 

Erwin's eyes dart between the to, "Then I guess that settles it. Petra, Levi I will call you to let you when the plan is set for now relax for awhile you did good." 

Levi turned his face at the door and his back to Erwin, he left he wanted to be alone with his thoughts and only his thoughts. 

***

Eren can't remember when it was the last time he slept his mind kept him awake with screaming thoughts and dark shadows, he feels a sharp pain in his chest and he abruptly wakes from where he last passed out. "The groceries!" He forgot to put the groceries away. Damn it Yeager! Always messing up! He put hand over his face he could feel the headache forming already he looked to where he placed the groceries "huh -" it was empty like they never been placed their before the lights turning on spooked him making him jump almost. 

"Sleep well?" It was none other than Carla Yeager, mother to Eren Yeager, she had a sweet voice but she was also firm and stern when it came to taking care of Eren her only biological child. 

"I - I'm sorry I forgot to put away -" he felt choked like someone was grabbing his throat and - Carla snaps her fingers breaking him from his thoughts. 

"Your thinking to hard again, I told you it's fine don't worry about it Eren I can handle putting the groceries away. You got to stop being so hard on yourself." She sighed worried for her son like always.

Eren looked down at the table not realizing he was gripping the table so tight claw marks where seen. "I'm sorr-" 

"Stop that!" Carla nearly shouts and she moves closer to her son standing above him as she grips his face not hard but not gentle either. "Stop saying sorry for anything you can't control Eren. I hate it when you do that. Your such a wonderful boy and if your father couldn't see that it was on him. Eren I love you okay? And as your mother I want you stop saying sorry like it's the only word you can say. Alright?" 

Eren nods sheepishly "I know I'm - I mean okay." He says knowing it was a habit he had to break 

Carla smiled at her son, "Good. Now wash up your filthy." She chuckled licking her tongue and wiping his check as Eren struggled "Armin called me, he's worried to you know. You should call him after we have dinner." 

Eren nods "Yeah, I know.." He mutters to which Carla taps his head not lightly but a bit hard "If you know then you would've called him the first time, you worry him sick." 

Eren glances away from his mother he knew she meant well for him and Armin and after all Armin was the one who stuck by him the most. "Yeah - I - I'll make sure I call him after dinner okay?" Eren insured his mother who looked at him approving of the response. 

"Good Now go." Carla ushered him up and out of the chair and to his room. "Dinner will be ready soon." 

"Okay." Eren says before going into the mess that is his room and he sighs, he should really clean this up. The curtains stay close and the mirror knocked down close and paper and pencil where spread out in his room. "Maybe tomorrow I'll start." He mutters before laying down in his bed and burying his thoughts and feelings into the comfort of his pillow. 

***

The room Levi laid in was barren, cold empty of pictures the only thing in the room was a couch he laid on but barely slept in. And most of all the room was kept clean always clean he hated being dirty it felt wrong, gross and it made his skin crawl at the sight of dust or anything. 

Hearing a knock at his door he sat up, "Yeah I'm coming." He huffed and he unlocked it opening the door he was greeted with the ever so carefree Petra, he never understood it but seeing her always made his bad days well made them better. 

"Erwin set the plan he told me to come get you he wants to talk you alone." 

Levi cringed and nodded "Alright fine." He huffed and followed her to the commanders quarters, he stuffed his hands in his pocket to just grab _something._

when they got to his doors Hanji was standing outside of it her eyes scanning the papers in her hands like she never read before, " Shitty glasses -" 

She jumped up "Oh Captain!" And giggled nervously "Didn't see you there," she laughed 

Annoyed he asked her "What are you doing just standing around four eyes?" 

She chuckled you can hear the nervousness in her voice "Well - " she was cut off by the commanders door opening and Erwins tall frame standing in the way. 

"Levi, Come in." He said 

Levi grew more irritated by the second, "Whatever four eyes I don't care." He muttered and walked in Erwin nodded to Petra and closed the door.

It grew eerily silence when it was just the two of them "What do you want -" He said but felt his words stuck in his throat as he felt Erwin stand above him feeling his shadow consume him.

"Levi -" he started but the shorter man growled. 

_"No."_ He sneered

"Just listen to me -" 

He could feel him lift his hand to cuff his cheek and on instinct grabbed the tall blondes wrist tightly his finger nails digging into his wrist, "I said No." He glared up at the taller man. 

Erwin sighed, the silence grew thinner each time. "was the _plan_ you told ready just so you can get me alone and corner me Like _this_?" His voice was venomous like a snake warning its prey to back off now. 

"No - I it was ready I just -" Levi cut him off 

"Good, give me the damn paper _now_." He growled at him Erwin nodded and backed off heading to his stack pile a mess of his desk and continued to walk toward him when Levi put his hand up and told him to stop "that's far enough," he growled as he made the commander stand in the middle of his office and he walked up to grab the papers snatching them from him it was routes and areas to their victims destination; He turned his back towards him before he left Erwin spoke "Levi please I'm trying to fix this between us -" he could hear the hurt in his voice but Levi didn't care he hurt more then him 

Levi scoffed, " You already made your choice there is no fixing _us."_ He slammed the door angrily in the commanders face leaving the tall blonde man alone in his office to face his own problems. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took awhile i really wanted this one to be long i kinda wanted to get to the kidnapping but that didn't happen so it's just gonna be parts but because it was so long please enjoy some Angst erwin and and Levi can you guess what happened to them? 😌 
> 
> Also I know i probably have a few mistakes i have no beta reader but if anyone's willing to do it or help me with it im more than grateful!  
> Edit; i had to fix my notes lol cause I really couldn't understand them it was also night time when i finished it so ^^


	4. Day 02: Part 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Petra are curious on what happened in the small meeting Erwin and Levi had, Levi just wants to get this Yeager kid and be done with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will get into some juicy stuff. I really wanted to get the kidnapping into this chapter but alots happened to me this week so I wasn't able to get a chapter in ready.  
> I'm sorry it's not that long 🙏

Levi slammed the door behind him making Hanji and Petra jump in surprise, "Oh captain - So what did Erwin need?" Hanji asked hiding the book she held in her hands behind her back that where covered by thick papers.

Levi eyed them, "Nothing." He huffed out as he folded the map into his pocket "Petra meet me by the car once the sun goes down." and that's all he said before he stalked off leaving the scientist and Recruit off in his tracks, Petra and Hanji both eyed each other knowing exactly something went down they just had to figure out what. 

***

Eren let out a groan, he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket as he digged through it flipping around in the messy covers that he laid on top of, he checked the time "Ten fifty - Fuck!" He hissed he completely forgot to call Armin, after his mom woke up and they ate he just didn't have the energy to do anything after that he's pretty sure if he was living by himself he would've starved himself by now. 

He checked his messages and calls and in total of unread messages where twelve and thirteen miss calls some from Armin some from his friends and the others are of Mikasa, who had been the main reason for moving back with his mom he always thought of her as overprotective but at the same time he liked the idea of someone having his back at least besides Armin or his Uncle Hannes she was another person he could trust with a deep down secret and not tell on him, he shook his head "Fuck, Yeager C'mon get yourself together."

He called Armin first. "C'mon C'mon pick up -" it was sent to voicemail. 

_'Hi this Armin! I can't get to the phone right now I'm probably busy but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!'_

Eren sighed into the phone, "H-hey Armin - it's Eren uhm. I'm sorry I missed your call or the third time I'm uh - I have no excuse I just...I don't know." He rubbed his eyes "Just call me back if you - want." He said before hanging up the call. 

He groaned loudly and threw his phone on the bed "Great, he probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore -" he chuckled to himself "Why would he? It's not like you've been exactly a great friend Yeager not even your father -" the knock on the door stopped him from mid talk and he looked up to the plain white door. 

"Eren?" His mother called out, "are you awake? I have someone here who would like to see you." She sounded cheerful about it. 

Eren blinked, trying to come out with words now his voice felt stuck. "I - Y-Yeah be out in a second." He stuttered throughout his sentence he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror looking down at his shirt which was crinkled he flattened it down as much as possible and made sure his pants where fit. 

_'please tell me it's Armin please - I just - I need him right now to tell me I'm not a shitty person or at least someone I cant'_

His hand reached the door knob and and he opened his bedroom door he never thought the hallway was so long before but he stepped out to it walking as he got towards the kitchen his mind still railing about Armin, It wasn't - him. It must've been written to hell on his face since his Uncle Hannes smiled sheepishly. 

"Hey kid - Sorry I must've not been who you wanted to see." 

"N-No that's not -" Hannes raised his hand, "ah save it kid you don't have to explain yourself I know most teenagers like yourself would rather have their friends visit then an old man like me." He laughed

Eren smiled sadly, still he felt bad. "Yeah.. Sorry." 

"Ay don't be sorry kid, I just figured I'd check up on ya your mom is pretty worried." He said 

"I'm fine really I -" Hannes shook his head, as Carla made them some tea "C'mon kid I know you don't want to talk to your mom about it but at least talk to me, Hey your Birthday passed right how old are you?" He asked 

Eren clasped his hands, "Uh - eighteen." He mumbled

"Eighteen?! Man you have grown, Okay let's talk this out man to man right? It's not good keeping our emotions in." Hannes said as they moved towards the living as they sat down. 

"Listen kid -" 

"Uncle - I'm fine seriously. I'm just..screwing up as usual." 

"Kid, it's normal to make mistakes adults do them all the time hell I'm sure your mom made plenty before she grew up. You really shouldn't stress about it." He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to soothe the boy he could feel the tension in his shoulder blades. 

"I - " 

"Kid listen you should be out having fun doing stupid teenager things and not worrying about what your dad's doing. Look if he really wanted to be here he would its obvious he didn't care but you shouldn't beat yourself up about that okay? You have your mom your friends and me. It's not your fault kid." Hannes said 

Two hot cups of tea was placed down next to them on the brown rustic coffee table that looked about thousands years old with a wobble to it. 

Eren looked away, knowing if he spoke more he get more lectured by his Uncle he knew he should listen to but he - just couldn't and he honestly didn't understand why himself.

"Ah stubborn headed kid, you'll learn someday not everything revolves around you or your dad or anything you do is your fault." Hannes huffed and took a sip of the tea blowing it a bit before doing so. 

Uncle Hannes wasn't one to sugar coat anything child or teen not, he was serious and sometimes Eren liked serious and well other times it really did hurt but he knew he didn't mean, because in truth Eren was stubborn as a bull if he needed to be. 

"Oh by the way, Mikasa actually met up with me earlier. She wanted to let you know she was coming over and bringing a few friends of you and hers. She wanted to let you know." He said 

Eren blinked and glanced a him "did - did she say who she was bringing?" Hannes shrugged "Don't know didn't ask most likely the blonde which - one did you use to date Annie? Ar -?" 

"Armin, it was Armin." Eren replied his face getting a bit red, "ah that kid, don't get all gooey eyed on me kid it's not hard to tell that you both still care for each other." He said scruffing his hair 

"That's not - " Carla walked back in the living room smiling, Hannes looked back and fourth. "Ah - She doesn't -" Eren didn't know what possessed him to slap his Uncle on the mouth but he did his hands basically covering his face, Carla blinked "Everything alright in here boys?" She asked 

Hannes licked Eren's hands to which disgustingly he snatched them back wiping his hands on the couch. 

"Yup," Hannes chuckled, before standing up. Eren looked down gripping the couch. Carla smiled and grabbed the cups as they both headed into the kitchen leaving Eren alone in the well kept living room his mom always had a knack for cleaning. 

He digged for his phone and nearly had a heart attack at the message he saw on the brightly lit screen of his phone, quickly he unlocked it as his eyes scanned the message

 _Armin -_ \- he bit his bottom lip a bit to hard causing it to bleed he licked his lips so his mom or Hannes wouldn't notice any as he stood eyes scanned to the message on his phone. 

_Armin: hey! Eren Sorry I couldn't answer back earlier stuck in class but me and Mikasa are heading over later! Make sure you don't fall asleep again okay? love you Eren I'll see you later!_

_'Armin - of course he wouldn't hate you yeager he wouldn't even hurt a fly stop worrying so damn much!'_

to busy on his phone he didn't realize he walked into a table as he stubbed his foot. He let a low screech almost dropping his phone, Hannes laughed as he looked up, "Kids always on their damn phone -" Eren glared at his Uncle, who just continued to laugh at him stupidly. 

"Ah anyway kid, I'll see you later okay? And remember what I said at least try and have some fun while you still can." Hannes gave him a hug, while waving off Carla as she let him out they where talking about something and Carla laughed, but Eren was too focused on rubbing the pink off in his cheeks. 

He'll have to make up a lot for ignoring his friends. 

***

Levi flicked his lighter lighting a cigarette as he sat in his car he waited for Petra, his foot tapped on the break he sat in silence for so long growing irritated by the minute, left alone with his thoughts again ones he didn't want to be left alone with. 

He could hear the voices of Petra and Hanji he huffed, wishing they would just hurry up with whatever they're talking about. 

Hanji giggled, "look look, I'm not saying something happened but something obviously did and as a scientist I gotta find out how and why you understand Petra? Levi will never tell me in person but you! Maybe you he might so please! This journal of Erwin only gives me so much I need the other half!" She wss practically drooling at this point. 

Petra seemed unsure, "I don't Hanji - it seems personal I wouldn't -" 

"If it was so personal why did Commander Erwin leave his Journal out in the open huh?" She flashed it like a trophy 

Petra shook her head a little bit annoyed "you practically went into his office without his knowing and stole he could kill you for that you know?" 

Hanji laughed, "Yeah right and kill the only scientist who knows what she's doing they have? He's not that stupid." 

"Fine! Fine! I'll try and - coax him to talk but you owe me Hanji." 

Hanji practically jumped, "thank you thank you thank you Petra!" She said hugging the blonde even though she didn't really hug her back, "I owe you so much!" She chuckled "text me anything you fine out okay?" 

"Right." Petra muttered before waving the chaotic scientist off and heading to the passengers seat of the car which held the annoyed short captain.

"Sorry - Hanji wanted to talk and she wouldn't stop." Petra chuckled, Levi scoffed. "Yeah she's good at that shitty hair never stops." He sat up letting out his cigarette as he turned on the car. 

"Ready?" He asked 

Petra nodded.

And they left, but unbeknownst to them kidnapping Grisha's son won't be the only thing unfolding.


End file.
